


Lonesome

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Plot Twist, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic with a twist. Set post  S8, 'End Game'. Specific spoilers for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonesome

**Author's Note:**

> All lyrics used belong to Seether and Amy Lee.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;) 

 

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*I wanted you to know that  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain*

It wasn't difficult to remember the point in his life everything had changed. It was a moment, a split second decision that had turned it all upside down and inside out. He had ripped the web cam off the wall in a fit of rage more intense than he had ever known. Then he had broken down, thinking he had lost not only his son, but his closest friend as well. But then he heard something, the faint whisper of voices, and he had shot to his feet, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

He barely had time to register the scene in front of him as he entered the spacious room. All he could see was his adversary and his friend, and when his nemesis ran, he gave chase. He paused by his friend, accepted her assurances she was fine, and he had pursued the one who had kidnapped her. Even now, he wasn't sure why he chose the course of action he had. He wasn't sure what purpose almost diving off the building would accomplish, but for some reason, he felt he had to try and save his nemesis when she jumped. It was a rearguard action, an inbuilt mechanism that he had to save everyone and anyone that he could.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain*

She knew nothing would ever be the same, could pinpoint the exact second she knew that for a fact. It wasn't when she was taken from the hospital, it wasn't even having her capture torment her friend via a phone. It was the instant he came into the building, the moment he tore the camera down; she was watching her kidnapper's face and there was the briefest change. That was when she knew nothing would ever be the same, no matter what happened.

The sound of the door slamming open, the noise of his feet pounding across the floor did little to soothe her. Because it had all changed, and she wondered if he knew it too. She told him to leave her, to get the one who did this to both of them, and he had run off. She simply sat there, wishing she could see through walls, wishing she could hear his thoughts and know what he was feeling. More than anything, she hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. Part of her thought it was a pointless hope; after all, sometimes, 'stupid' was his middle name. But she hoped all the same.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

He didn't remember much of what happened afterwards. He heard voices, felt arms gripping him, both pulling him different directions. He remembered simply closing his eyes and thinking of her, wondering if she really was okay.

Then suddenly the pressure went. No pulling at all and he blinked in surprise. Looked around and saw he was back inside. He wasn't sure how it had all happened, he didn't care. All he cared about was her.

The sight of her in that chair, her chin on her chest, tore at his heart. It wasn't real, it couldn't be happening. She was just resting, that was it. He tried to convince himself, but he could tell it was a lie. His colleague, the one who had deserted them all, was there, crying. He tried to talk to him, console him, but the officer just ignored him. It wouldn't be happening. Slowly sinking to the floor, he began to sob as well.

*Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away*

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

The feeling of light-headedness was nothing more than adrenaline, she tried to convince herself. But she knew it wasn't true. She knew that before her kidnapper had managed to inject something into the drip before she fled her friend's wrath. Something that was starting to course through her bloodstream, attacking everything in sight. She could feel it, taste it, sense it, and she knew what it meant. But instead of worrying about herself, she found she was thinking about him.

The colleague, the one who had left, ran past her, out to help him. Moments later - though it felt like hours - the colleague returned, his face a mystery. Then suddenly he started to cry. She couldn't understand. She didn't know why, then she realised her friend hadn't returned. Was he still outside? Or had something happened?

A peculiar sensation came over her as she closed her eyes again the tears. She felt free, yet constricted with pain. It couldn't be happening. Not him. He was always so solid. Not exactly dependable, but when it came to the crunch, he was there. And now…now she wasn't sure what was happening. Screwing her eyes shut even more didn't stop the tears from escaping and she lowered her head until her chin touched her chest. It just wasn't fair.

*Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I'm strong enough*

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

It was, they decided, the most unfair turn of events that could have happened. They had already lost one of their team, and now…now they had been decimated again. They stood together, their shoulders touching, drawing comfort from one another without speaking any words. Words at this point were redundant. They wouldn't change anything, couldn't make them feel any better, would only be a waste of breath. No, silence was best. Silence so they could think, could grieve, could curse the Gods and the heavens and hells over what had happened.

She had died. Despite all their best efforts, the nemesis had won and she had died. It wasn't his fault, they all knew that. They couldn't blame him, not now. There was no point. She had died quickly, and painless, they thought. But they couldn't be sure.

Because before she died, he had died. He had fallen, lost his grip and plummeted to the ground, his rival's hand still gripped in his. They weren't sure whether he knew she had died; they didn't know if she was aware he had died. All they knew for certain was that five had become three and the empty feeling in their lives would never go away.

*You've gone away, you don't feel me here, any more*

But he did know she had died. And she knew he had died. Because once dead, they opened their eyes and saw nothing but each other. At first they didn't understand; he thought it was a trick, she thought she was hallucinating. But it was real, so their souls told them. Lonesome they had been in life; they weren't about to be lonesome in death.

FIN


End file.
